Team 7's new mission protect the legend
by kurai-rin-kitsune
Summary: kagome finally gets to go back home but now she has to find her father. The Akatsuki is after the Shikon no Tama and Kagome. Team seven's new mission is to protect Kagome so who is Kagome's dad? READ and FIND OUT! Rating might go up on hold
1. the final battle

Team 7's new mission( protect the legend)

Summary: Kagome finally gets to go back home but now she has to find her father. The Akatsuki is after the shikon no tama and kagome. Team seven's new mission is to protect Kagome so who is kagome's father? read and find out!!!

**kiba'sgirl0102-hey this is my first fanfic so i hope you like**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own inuyasha or naruto though i wish i did

**Chapter 1:****the final battle**

**Everyone was at the clearing waiting for the battle to start. Not to long ago sesshomaru joined the inu gang and adopted Kagome as his imouto. Kouga also joined the group and figured out that his love for Kagome was only sisterly love. Now everyone was here ready to battle for the death of Naraku. Hordes of demons surrounded Naraku ready for battle. The battle began with a demon charging at Inuyasha. Then all the other demons charged at the gang. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar while Kagome used her purifying arrows.Sesshomaru was using his tokyjin killing any demon that was close to him. Sango used her hiraikotsu killing any demon that came in contact with it. Miroku used his staff and sutras since there were poisonus insects he couldn't use his wind tunnel. Kouga was batteling Kagura and were getting miner injuries on each other. Kanna was at Naraku's side protecting him.**

**After a while Inuyuasha and Sesshomaru were able to get close to Naraku and were currently fighting him. Sango was now fighting Kohaku and they both had minor cuts and bruises all over their body. Miroku was currently unconcious and was safe since kagome put a barrier around him. Kagome was shooting a purrifying arrow at Naraku shattering his barrier. To say Naraku was mad was an understatement he was pissed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were tired and currently out of breath so kagome had to use the technique. She created barriers around all her friends and her friends floated off the ground. Now only Naraku and Kagome stood in the field. While Kagome was summoning all her energy Naraku got her with her tentacles. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed but it was to late it already got her but at that moment she released all her energy purifying every demon and naraku that was at the battle field. The barriers around her friends dissapeared and at that moment Kagome fainted. Inuyasha tried to catch her but Sesshomaru caught her. " Is she alright?" asked Sango. " Yes just tired." said Sesshomaru with that said they picked up Miroku and put him on Kirara. Kohaku also got on Kirara with Sango. Kagura and Kanna got on the feather while Sesshomaru got on his cloud with Kagome(she's still unconcious). Kouga left after he heard Kagome was fine and Inuyasha was going on foot. They were all headed to Kaede's house.**

**Three weeks later Kagome woke up and she saw that she was bandaged." oww i feel like i've been hit by a truck" she said. "i assure you, you have not been hit by a truck." said Sesshomaru.**

**"How long have i've been asleep?"**

**" You've been asleep for three weeks why?" **

**"Oh just three weeks...Wat do you mean THREE WEEKS!!!! WHERE'S THE JEWEL?!?!?!"**

**"The jewel is in your backpack don't worry"**

**"Fine is there anything to eat???"**

**"Heh i knew my Imouto would be hungry."**

**"FLUFFY... thats not nice!"**

**"Fluffy???"**

**"yeah i call you fluffy cuz of your tail"**

**"..."**

**After their little chat everyone came in and bombarded Kagome with questions.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Sango.**

**"Your not hurt are you?" asked Miroku**

**"Okaa-chan your okay right?" asked shippo**

**"How are you feeling" asked Inuyasha**

**Kagome answered " I'm fine and I"m not hurt" answering all their questions.**

**Three days later everyone was at the well and waiting for Kagome to put the jewel together. Once Kagome put the jewel together she was surrounded by pink light and was now in a clearing. She looked around and said " Where is everybody?". A voice said " They are ouside the jewel my dear". Kagome turned around and saw a woman with very old armor and she imediately knew who that was. " Midoriko-sama" said Kagome as she bowed. "Please do not bow to me my child". With that Kagome got up and waited for Midoriko to say something. " So child what is your wish?" asked midoriko. " My wish is that anyone that was hurt by naraku could have their wish granted." said Kagome. " You really are the shikon no tama's protector after all this time thats it's been defiled your still able to make a pure wish. Your wish shall be granted." said Midoriko. " Thank- you" said Kagome and with that Kagome was surrounded by light and was back with her friends.**

**While Kagome was inside the jewel everyone heard what kagome wished for. Then a light surrounded them and a voice said " what is your wish?" Inuyasha wished kikyo to live once again. Sango wished for her brother to live without the memories of their clan's death. Miroku wished for the protection of his loved ones. Sesshomaru wished for rin to become an inuyokai. Shippo wished that he could protect his mother. Kouga (he came by to check on Kagome) wished for his clan's revival and with that the light dissapeared. Kagome watched as everyone made their wish and the light dissapeared. Once they finished their wish it was time for her to go home but not without giving everyone goodbye presents. **

**" Here Miroku." she said as she gave him sutras and rosaries. "Thank-you" said Miroku.**

**"Here Sango." she said as she gave her a sword with her name on the sheath. " Thank- you kagome" said Sango.**

**"Here Shippo" she said as she gave him a bag of candy,paper, and some crayons. "Thank- you 'kaa-chan" said Shippo.**

**"Here Inuyasha" she said as she gave him a month's worth os ramen. "Thank-you 'gome-chan" said inuyasha as he hugged her.**

**"And for you fluffy here" said kagome as she put her hand on the stump and gave him his left arm back and hugged him.**

**"Thank-you kagome and I have a gift for you too" said Sesshomaru as he gave her a sword with giant dog on the sheath. "Wow fluffy thanks" said Kagome. It was a few weeks before the fight when Sesshomaru and Sango taught her how to fight with all sorts of wepons even hand-to-hand combat.**

**"Here Kagome he's not the only one with a gift." said Inuyasha while giving her an outfit just like his."Thanks 'yasha and i hope you and kikyo live happy." **

**"Here you are Lady Kagome" said Miroku while giving her a staff with 3 rings on each side."Thank-you Miroku and I hope you and Sango have lots of kids"**

**" For you Kagome" said Sango while giving her a demon exterminator outfit that was black and silver( were it's pink on sango's it's silver's on Kagome) "Wow Sango it's so pretty. I love it Thank-you"**

**"Thank-you guys for everything" she said while giving everyone hugs but making sure not to hurt them.**

**"Okaa-chan can I come with you" said Shippo.**

**"I'm sorry but you can't but I promise we will se each other soon ok"**

**"Ok mama" said Shippo.**

**"Fluffy can you do me another favor" **

**"Of course Imouto what is it?" **

**"Can you take care of Shippo for me" **

**"Yes I can" **

**Kagome said goodbye and jumped through the well for the last time. She got out of the well and walked home to where her mom was. "Mama I'm home!" said Kagome."Well hello dear why don't you go upstairs and take a shower while I cook you oden" said **

**Kun-Loon (thats Kagome's mom's name)."Yay ODEN!!!!!" said Kagome as she went upstairs to take a shower. Once she was done she came downstairs in a pair of denim shorts and a black shirt thats said ' Its cute how you think I'm listening' with that she sat down and ate her oden "Kagome i have something to tell you"**

**Well thats it. I know cliffie but i'll get to work on the next chapter. well review**

**press the button you know you want too. It's calling you saying 'press me press me'**


	2. i have a WHAT!

**gaaraluver:i'm sorry for taking so long but here it is chapter 2. i hope you enjoy it.**

**Inuyasha: feh stupid wench as if they will like it**

**GL: INU-YASHA don't make me call kagome**

**inuyasha: feh what can she do**

**GL: well she could say the s word many times but i mean that nothing**

**inuyasha:no please i'll do anything**

**GL: ok say the disclaimer**

**Inuyasha: fine Gaaraluver doesn't own inuyasha or naruto but she does own inuyasha movies and seasons**

**GL:well onto the story**

**Chapter 2: **

**I have a WHAT!!!**

**"** **talking"**

**' thinking '**

_- Last Time-_

_" Kagome I have to tell you somethimg" said Kun-Loon._

**-This Time-**

**"What is it Mama"**

**"Well Kagome dear you have a father"**

**" I HAVE A WHAT!!!! Mama you must be joking i can't have a dad you said my dad died in a car accident"**

**"I know what i said Kagome but i was lying i thought he died on his...**

_**- flasback-**_

_"You can't leave if you do who will take care of kagome and me" said Kun-Loon_

_" I'm sorry this is to protect the village and for you also." said a man in an anbu outfit_

_"What will happen if something bad happens to you"_

_" Nothing bad will happen ok"_

_"Bu-"  
" but nothing if someone comes and you don't know i want you to leave here i don't know where but leave" and with that said Kun-Loon kissed her husband goodbye._

_Later that night_

_" So this is where __he__ lives i guess its ok but where is his wife i know she should be here" said a man in black cloak with red clouds_

_"We'll just have to look then won't we " said another man with the same cloak._

_While they were going inside Kun-Loon was getting Kagome so they can leave just as she was about to leave a shuriken stabbed her back. she reached her back and got it out. Blood fell to the floor with the shuriken and with that she ran. the two men were after her but she kept running. After a while she lost them she was getting close to the city. Kun-Loon new this was the city where her father live and with that she finds the shrine and with that she began to lie with her father and never knew what happened to her husband._

**-end flashblack-**

**" So you see Kagome i didn't know your father was alive"**

**"Mama if that's true why are you telling me now?"**

**"I'm so sorry Kagome i was going to tell you but then your own problem came up so i didn't want to tell you until it ws over"**

**"fine Mama it's ok i'm tired i'm going to bed."**

**Once Kagome got to her room she fell asleep but during her sleep she had a weird dream**

**-dreamscape-**

**"kagome..." said a voice**

**"who's there?" **

**"kagome"**

**"whoever you are tell me"**

**" i'll get you and the shikon no tama just wait"**

**"no you won't i won't let you"**

**"just wait i'll come for you soon" and with that a shuriken flew at kagome**

**"AHHHHHH" screamed kagome and with that she woke up**

**-end dreamscape-**

**Kagome woke up with a layer of sweat. she looked at her clock and it was 6:00 am already she got out of her bed put on some dark blue baggy shorts and a navy blue shirt and went outside to train. First she started with her sword she did some beginner moves then she started to do more serious moves. She ended her sword training by doing a triple flip and slashing her sword in an x-mark. Then she started to use her arrows. She started with one arrow at a time. Then she began with two then three. She wiped her brow and went inside and ound her mom cooking breakfast.**

**"Good morning Mama whats for breakfast?"**

**" Oh kagome dear it's just some pancakes?"**

**"Oh ok where's souta???"**

**"He left at 7:00 am. He still has school."**

**"oh ok i'm going to take a bath then"**

**Kagome went to her room and got her clothes out then she went to the restroom and took her bath. After a while she got out and put on some black jeans and a baby blue shirt. She went downstairs and ate hr breakfast. When she finished she went back upstairs and got a black purse with baby blue designs on it and put her wallet and keys in there. She also had some make-up. With that she went downstairs.**

**" Momma i'm going to the mall I'll be back in a while."**

**"Ok Kagome but before you go do you want to meet your father?"**

**" yes of course i do"**

**"Ok you will leave tommorow so this is your last da here"**

**"i already called the village someone is coming to pick you up but i won't be here i'm going to be gone for a week"**

**"but where are you going?"  
**

**"I'm going to go to your aunt's house with souta. You have his picture and you know his name so it will be easier but it's your choice if you want to tell him when you meet him ok."**

**" Ok mama Goodbye"**

**"Goodbye Kagome i love you"**

**"I love you too"**

**After her little talk she left to the mall. her first store was Hot Topic. She got herself a black shirt that said normal people scare me ****in baby blue letters. She also got another shirt that was black that had the picture of a kitsune in silver. She picked out more shirts then got some belts,earings,bracelets,and necklaces. She got some skirts in black, blue, purple, and green. she paided for it and left. She went to other stores and got more clothes. She went to Victoria Secret and got some panties and bras. She paid for it and left. Kagome wen to the food court and got a burger and fries. She finished her food then left home. Kagome watched some t.v then about 3 hours later the bell rang. she got up and opened it only to find inuyasha. **

**"I-I-Inuyasha?"**

**"It's me Kagome"**

**"INUYASHA" said kagome as she jumped on him and hugged him to death.**

**"K-K-Kagome...I...need...AIR!!!!!"**

**"Sorry come inside so what happened after I left"**

**"Well i mated with Kikyo and had two children"**

**"Really so i'm an aunt YAY!!!"**

**"Yes you are their names are miharu and ryu."**

**"I wish i can see them"**

**"You will soon enough"**

**"What about Shippo?"**

**"Sh-Shippo"**

**"Yes Shippo my son Shippo"**

**"Well...Kagome...he went into Demon rage one day and we never heard from him since then."**

**"M-M-My Ship-Shippo i-is g-g-gone?"**

**"I don't know Kagome. Maybe Sesshomaru knows but i haven't seen him in 16 years."**

**"I'll cook you some food if you want?"**

**Okay Kagome" **

**Kagome made the grilled fish and they ate in silence. When they were done Inuyasha said goodbye and left Kagome alone. She went upstairs packed her bags and got ready for bed. While she was getting ready she began to cry.Kagome cried herself to sleep and she dreamed of the good times with Shippo.**

**well just to let you know i do hate kikyo/inuyasha pairings but i had to do it on this one. well sorry it took so long but there and i will start on the next one as soon as i get 2 or more reviews thats all**

**ja ne**

**plz plz plz review you know you want to.**


	3. Meeting team 7

**GL: I'm so sorry I haven't updated soon but here it is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy**

**"Blah" means talking**

_'Blah' means thinking_

**Ch 3: Meeting Team 7**

_Last time:_

_Kagome made the grilled fish and they ate in silence. When they were done Inuyasha said goodbye and left Kagome alone. She went upstairs packed her bags and got ready for bed. While she was getting ready she began to cry.Kagome cried herself to sleep and she dreamed of the good times with Shippo._

This Time:

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She got up and went to go take a shower. When she was done and changed she went to her bookcase and got the photo album of the Feudal Era. In it were all the great times she spent there. It had pictures of Rin, Sesshomaru,Jaken, Inuyasha, and the rest. She would look at the pictures of Shippo longingly and then she began to cry. She cried for hours and didn't hear the bell ring.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were at the bottom of the shrine steps.**" Wow this place has a lot of steps."**said Naruto. _' This place looks familiar.'_ thought Kakashi.When they got to the top of the steps they felt strange energy coming from inside the house and the tree. They walked to the door and rung the bell.

_A while ago:_

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. When he checked the time he said " Oh No I'm Late." He changed to his usual outfit which was his orange jumpsuit and ran to Team 7's meeting spot. When he got there he saw Sasuke already there. " Hey Sasuke-teme" said Naruto. "Hn Baka" said none other than Sasuke Uchiha.Just as Naruto was about to say something they heard someone say"HEY SASUKE! HEY SAKURA." It was none other than Sakura.

"** Hey Sakura-chan" **

**"Hn" **

**"C'mon Sasuke we've known each other for a while and all you can say is Hn." **

**"Hn" **

**"Sasuke-teme stop being mean to Sakura-chan."**

Just as a fight was going to start Kakashi showed up. **"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI -SENSEI!!!!" **screamed Sakura and Naruto.

**" Sorry I was with the Fifth Hokage. It seems we have a new mission."**

**" Really what is it!!!"**

**" We have to go to the city and get a girl that wants to come here."**

**" Thats all I thought we were gonna go after rogue ninja or something."**

**" Now now Naruto we have to go so I want you all to go get some supplies and we will go."**

**"Ok" **said Naruto and Sakura. While Sasuke just left to go get some supplies. 20 minutes later Naruto, Sakura,and Sasuke where at the gates with Kakashi and they headed out. A while later Kakashi said** "We'll rest here."** They all set up so they could eat lunch. Kakashi got up and said " I'm going to the river I'll be back." with that he left.

Once at the river Kakashi began to think of his wife.' Kun-loon I wonder what happened to you and Kagome' He didn't know how long he was thinking when Naruto came out of a bush and said **" Kakashi-sensei were ready to leave if you are" " Ok then were leaving now" **said Kakashi. Naruto and Kakashi headed back to where Sakura and Sasuke were and saw that everything was packed up. They began their journey and after 2 hours of running they saw the city. They kept walking until they saw a shrine. Naruto said** " Wow there are alot of steps."** with that they walked up the steps and Kakashi thought _' This place looks familiar.'_ They went to the door and rang the bell.

Normal POV.

Kagome finally heard the bell ring and ran downstairs she opened the door and saw 4 people. One was a boy who was 17 with blonde hair and blue eyes._ ' Wow he is soo hot. Wait did I just think that no it must be because I'm still sad. Yeah thats it.' _thought Kagome. The next was a boy who also looked 17 with black eyes and onyx hair. _' He seems just like Sesshomaru except he looks more open than sessho.' _thought Kagome. Then there was a girl who looked 16 with short bubblegum colored hair and green eyes. _' She looks like Rin except Rin looked more innocent than her.'_ The last was a man who looked 34 with grey hair and had a mask that covered his mouth and a headband covering his left eye. _' He looks familiar somehow.'_

**" Hi you must be from Konoha right?" **

**" Yes we are. Your the girl that want to go to konoha right?"**

**" Yes by the way my name is Kagome Higurashi."**

**" Well I am Kakashi and these are my students. Naruto is the boy in orange, Sakura is the girl in pink, and Sasuke is the boy in black."**

**" Well nice to meet you why don't you come inside and we can leave tommorow."**

**" Ok"**

After that chat they all went inside and went to the living room.In the living room Naruto and the gang saw some pictures scattered. Naruto picked one up and was suprised to see a boy who looked 7 with a tail.

_' That's me when I was young.'_

_'Kyuubi why does she have a picture of you then and especially when you were young.'_

_' Well why don't you ask her. She'll give you some answers.'_

_' But what if she doesn't?'_

_'She will just ask who is this?'_

While Naruto was talking to Kyuubi Kagome felt Shippo's presence. She looked from one of the ninjas to another until her gaze landed on Naruto. She was about to get up when Shippo's presence left. _' Why does Naruto have Shippo's aura. Maybe...'_ she was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto say something.

**" Um what did you say Naruto"**

**" Oh I was asking why does this boy have a tail is he a demon?"**

Kagome just looked at him wide-eyed and began to stutter.Meanwhile Kakashi. Sakura, and Sasuke were looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

**"Pst Naruto you shouldn't have asked her that maybe she doesn't know about them."** whispered Sakura. **" But Sakura Kyuubi said this is him when he was young."** whispered Naruto to all three. **" What how can she have a picture of him" **whispered Sasuke. Kagome interrupted their conversation by saying

**" yes he was a demon he was my child as well." **

**" What you can't be serious how can you have a demon child?"** asked Naruto and Sakura.

**" Well if you mate or marry a demon well the demon can make you a demon as well but only if you do it willingly.**

**" So your saying your a demon?" **said Sasuke.

**" No I'm not I'm a miko."**

**" Whats a miko?"** asked Naruto.

**" Well a miko is when you have spiritual powers. With those powers you can purify demons."**

**" Um what?" **said Naruto.

**" What she said is that a miko is when you have powers that can kill demons." **said Sakura.

**" Oh um so how is that demon child yours"** asked Kakashi.

**" That's simple I adopted him as my child and he adopted me as his mother."**

**" Oh Ok so how do you know about demons." **asked Naruto. Kagome began to tell he story about the jewel, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and all the adventures, heartbreaks, and everything else that happened.** " Wow thats amazing!" **said Naruto **" Um what ever happened to shippo." " I really don't know all I know is that he went into demon rage and he was gone."**

_Kyuubi is that true? Were you in demon rage?'_

_' Yes I was they tricked me though. They said they had my mother and they were going to kill her so I went into demon rage and attacked your village._

_'Oh ok then well should I tell her?'_

_No not yet I'm not ready yet.'_

_'Ok'_

**" Well I should show you your rooms so we can get a god sleep so we can leave tommorow."** with that said Kagome showed them to the guest rooms. After that they got ready fro bed and went to sleep.

**Well thats all for Chapter 3 PLZ review it would make me type my next chapter faster.**


	4. Going to Konoha

**Team Seven's new mission (protect the legend)**

**GL**: Sorry for the long wait well here is ch. 4 hope you like it

_' Blah' _means thinking

**" Blah" **means talking

**Ch. 4: Going to Konoha**

_Last Time:_

_Kyuubi is that true? Were you in demon rage?'_

_' Yes I was they tricked me though. They said they had my mother and they were going to kill her so I went into demon rage and attacked your village._

_'Oh ok then well should I tell her?'_

_'__No not yet I'm not ready yet.'_

_'Ok'_

_**" Well I should show you your rooms so we can get a god sleep so we can leave tommorow."**__ with that said Kagome showed them to the guest rooms. After that they got ready fro bed and went to sleep._

**This Time:**

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She saw it was barely 5:30 a.m. so she decided to go training.she knew Sesshomaru would be mad if he knew she hasn't trained for a while. She began with her sword techniques. She started with beginner move. Then she began to do stronger moves. After 15 minutes of sword training she ended by doing a triple flip and slashed the air in an X formation. Then she began using her arrows. SHe started shooting the arrows at a distance of 25 nd shot her target. The arrow landed at the center. She shot three more arrows and then moved until she was 50 ft. apart. She shot 5 arrows at the same time and they all hit them at the center. She then ended her training by distancing herself until she was 100 ft. apart and shot 5 more arrows. They all hit the center. When she turned around she saw Kakashi and said **" Oh I didn't notice you here well um why don't we go inside. I'll take a shower then cook you and your team some breakfast." " Ok. Thank-you Kagome." **Kakashi and Kagome walked into the house. Kakashi went into the living room while Kagome went to her room. Kagome went to her restroom and took a shower. When she got out she changed into a black shirt that said The only thing standing between me and happiness; is reality in blood red letters. She then put on a silver skirt with black shorts under. She saw that it was 6:25 am so she went downstairs to the kitchen and began to cook.

_**Naruto's Dream:**_

_"Kyuubi where am I?"_

_When Naruto got no answer he walked around in a place that was completly dark. After walking for a while he saw a little light. He ran after it and saw a place that was full of nature. He then saw kagome running. _

_" Kagome!!"_

_Naruto saw Kagome keep running so he ran after her._

_" Shippo where are you?"_

_'Shippo?' thought Naruto._

_" 'kaa-san you can't find me!"_

_" Yes I will! GOTCHA"_

_"YAY! you found me 'kaa-san"_

_" Of course shippo. Now lets go back to the others before Inuyasha comes to get us."_

_" Ok 'kaa-san"_

_Naruto then was surrounded by total darkness when he heard someone call him. _

_**End of Naruto's Dream**_

**" Naruto wake up already!"**

**" Ok Ok I'm up Sakura."**

Sakura then got out of the room Naruto was in and went downstairs. Naruto got dressed and also went downstairs. When he got there he saw Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kagome waiting for him at the table.

**" Wow look at all this food! Did you do this Kagome"**

**" Yes I did Naruto. Why don't you sit down so we can eat."**

**" Ok" **

Once Naruto sat down they ate breakfast. Naruto ate until he was full. Once they all were done, Kagome took the dishes and began to wash them.

**" Do you need help Kagome-san."**

**" No its ok Sakura I'm already done."**

**" Ok Kagome-san"**

**" Sakura call me Kagome please I'm not older than you"**

**" Ok kagome."**

At that moment Kakashi came in and said **" Kagome you should get your things we're leaving."**

**" Ok. You can meet me outide I'll be there soon."** with that said she ran upstairs and got her bags. She went into the kitchen and set down an envelope. She ran outside and saw that they were waiting for her at the stairs. She walked to the god tree and touched the part that had no bark. She hugged the tree and went to the stairs. When she go there Naruto asked **" Why were you hugging that tree?" **

**" NARUTO thats rude"**

**" No its ok sakura. The reason I hugged that tree was because it holds precious memories that I don't want to forget."**

Kagome then grabbed Naruto by the hand and began to run with him downstairs. The others caught up to them and they began there journey to the leaf village.

( I was going to leave it as a cliffie there but thought nah I'll keep going)

Team 7 and Kagome were in a forest when a rogue ninja came out of nowhere.

**" Give me the girl and I'll let you live." **said the rogue ninja while pointing at Kagome.

**" No chance your getting Kagome." **said Naruto.

**" Then I'll just have to kill you so I can get her."** said the rogue ninja as he charged at team 7. Sasuke threw a kunai at him. The rogue ninja didn't see it so the kunai lodged in his leg. ** "Ahh you will die for that."** Sakura took that chance to throw shurikens at the rogue ninja. The rogue ninja dodged them all. The ninja advanced to Sakura and hit her making her fly back to a tree but before she hit the tree Kagome caught her. ** " That was your first and last mistake." **with that Kagome advanced at the ninja and she took out two minuature swords and stabbed his shoulders. **" Now tell me why do you want me." **she said with a cold voice that could rivals Sesshomaru's. Naruto and the rest were surprised that she could be mean like that. **" My boss wants you he knows who you are and he will get you." **said the rogue ninja. Kagome took one of her swords and stabbed him in the heart. Once she made sure he was dead she turned around and saw the look in their faces. **" Sorry you had to see that. It's just I don't like anyone hurting people I care about."**

**" Um why don't we get going."**

**" Yeah lets go Kagome-chan" **

**" Ok" **

Kagome grabs Naruto's hand and begins to run with him. After a while they all got tired and took a break. Kagome started to make a fire and then began to put water in a pot. After a while she poured the water into 5 cups of ramens and let it simmer for 3 minutes. She gave them each a bowl and then began to eat hers. Once they finished they began to pack their things and started to run towards the village. After two hours of running they saw a big wall with the kanji of fire on it. They kept running until they reached the gate.Kagome looked at the wall and thought

_' Well Kagome welcome to your new home.'_

well super srry for the long wait my computer has been wacko for a few days but i finally got it fixed. weel plz review if you want a new chapter. oh and i changed my pen name to kurai-rin-kitsune just so you all know.


	5. Just an AN sorry

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter but i was thinking I'm not sure if it should stay a naruto/kagome. So I thought you guys should vote. well the other pairing can be:

Gaara/Kagome

Kiba/Kagome

Kankuro/Kagome

Shikamaru/Kagome

or it could stay as

Naruto/Kagome

oh and if you have another pairing in mind tell me and i will add it so people can vote thanks.


	6. Practice

**_Hey guys sorry for the wait. just still confused on who will Kagome be with and i just noticed something I havent done in other chapters. well here goes:_**

_I don't own Inuyasha or naruto even though I wish I did TTTT._

**Team Seven's new mission (protect the legend):**

_Last Time:_

_Kagome grabs Naruto's hand and begins to run with him. After a while they all got tired and took a break. Kagome started to make a fire and then began to put water in a pot. After a while she poured the water into 5 cups of ramen and let it simmer for 3 minutes. She gave them each a bowl and then began to eat hers. Once they finished they began to pack their things and started to run towards the village. After two hours of running they saw a big wall with the kanji of fire on it. They kept running until they reached the gate.Kagome looked at the wall and thought_

_' Well Kagome welcome to your new home.'_

**-This Time-**

**"Who goes there?"** asked one of the guards at the gate. **"Team seven and Kagome."** said Kakashi.** "Go Ahead" **said the guard. As they entered Kagome notice the place and thought it was a good place to live in. What caught her attention were some faces on a mountain. **"What is that"** she asked out loud while pointing at the mountain. "**That is the Faces of the Hokages" **said Kakashi**."Now lets go see the fifth hokage" "Naruto what's the fifth hokage like?" **asked Kagome. **" The fifth hokage well she's lazy and well she's very strong also" **said Naruto. **" Oh yeah she make look young but she's 50 that's why I call her Tsunade-baba"** Kagome just gave a nod and thought of the information Naruto gave her. While she was thinking she didn't notice that they were at to large doors. She was brought out of her thoughts by a muffled Enter. She saw Kakashi open the doors and watched as Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi enter. **"C'mon Kagome" **said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and entered with her.

**" Ah you must be Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you."** said Tsunade

**" No the pleasure is all mine and I thank you for letting me stay at your village." **said Kagome

**"So what is it that your here for again"**

**"Oh I'm here to look for my father"**

**" Do you have a picture?"**

**"No I don't all I know is that he was in the anbu. Well that's what my mom said"**

**"Well hopefully you find him"**

**"Thank you"**

**"Now where will you stay. Hmm let me think for a minute."**

**"She could stay with me Tsunade-baba"** said Naruto.

**"OK then you will be staying with Naruto." **said Tsunade and with that she dismissed them. **"Well I'll see you guys later then." **said Kagome to Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. **" Bye" **they said. **"Well Naruto lets go." **said Kagome. Naruto and Kagome walked side by side. Kagome saw the glare they were giving Naruto and she didn't like it. She looked at Naruto and saw that the villager's glare didn't faze him. They walked past a few shops until they got to a house. To say Kagome was surprised was and understatement. The house was a two-story house. On the first floor was the kitchen. The kitchen had a tiled floor with the appliances being silver and black. The cabinets were white with little kitsunes on the edges. The dining room was also a sight to see. The walls were painted with the setting of a forest with all types of animals to see but the animal that stood out the most was a little red kitsune with nine tails. Passing the dining room was the living room. The living room had a black carpet with a fluffy white rug in the center. There were two large sofas and on the wall was a big t.v. Going up the stairs and taking a left was Naruto's room. His room had the walls colored midnight blue. His bed had blue and black on it. His wardrobe consisted of black, blue, white, green, silver,and of course orange. Next to his room was a bathroom and next to that was the room Kagome would sleep in. Her room had the walls painted with a setting of a beautiful night. the stars and moon were the ones that stood out the most. Next to her room was another bathroom so she could use and next to her restroom were two rooms.

**"Wow Naruto how can you afford all of this?"** asked the slightly dazed Kagome.

**"Well Ero-senin gives me a BIG allowance." **said Naruto

**" Who's Ero-senin?"** asked the now confused Kagome and with that Naruto told Kagome about Jariya.

**"If I ever see Jariya I'm gonna hurt him"** said Kagome **"Well Naruto you want some food?"**

"**Sure. Lets eat ramen."**

**"Don't you have anything else?" **asked Kagome

**"No not really I mean I eat out a lot" ** said Naruto.

**" OK then lets go shopping"** said Kagome as she dragged the now grumbling Naruto out of the house. Once they got to the stores Kagome began to buy many supplies for her new place to stay. Once she was done Naruto (who is carrying all the bags) and Kagome went home. Kagome got to the kitchen and began to put away the supplies she wasn't going to use for the food. She began to cook. About half an hour later, Naruto walks in drooling. He could smell the delicious food and it was getting him hungrier than ever.

**" Um Naruto are you just going to stare at the food or eat it."**

**"No I'm going to eat" **said Naruto as he began to get his portion of spagehtti and a piece of steak.

**"Wow Kagome this is very good" **said Naruto who was almost done with his food.

**"Thanks Naruto"** said Kagome who was almost done with her food also. Once they were done Kagome got the dishes and began to wash them. Once she was done she went to her room and got her bathing supplies. She stripped her dirty clothes off and went into the tub. She relaxed and was about 15 minutes to sleep when she heard knocking.

**"What is it Naruto?"** asked Kagome.

**"Just making sure you don't fall asleep and drown."** said Naruto.

**"hehe thanks Naruto" **said Kagome who got out and dried herself off with a white fluffy towel. She dressed into her p.j.s and got into bed. She fell asleep after a few minutes.

**The Next Day**

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm ringing. All across Konoha people could hear someone yell at ther inanimate object. Naruto woke up to the sound of Kagome screaming at her alarm clock.He ran to the room thinking it was a demon. What he saw made him laugh so hard he was rolling on the floor. Kagome still sleepy and with bed hair was funny enough but screaming at the clock pushed the limit. After a few minutes he regained his composure and went to Kagome.

**"Kagome get ready you're going to go with me to meet the team."**

**"Okay give me a few minutes."**

After Naruto left, Kagome took a quick shower and began to change into her clothes. She wore a black shirt and shorts that went above the knee. She put on her shoes and went downstairs to meet Naruto.After a quick breakfast that consisted of toast with some butter, they left to meet the team. When they got to team seven's spot made them laugh. Sasuke was trying so hard to keep away from Sakura but she would keep trying to get all over him.

Kagome feeling pity for Sasuke called Sakura. Sakura turned to see Naruto and Kagome waving at her. She waved back and ran towards them forgeting about Sasuke for a few moments. While Sakura talked to Kagome, Naruto went to pester Sasuke. Kagome thought for a moment then an evil smirk came to her face.

She walked backwards a little gaining some distance between Naruto and her. Then she began to run toward Naruto at top speed. Sasuke seeing this moved away from Naruto. Naruto turned around to see what was wrong since Sasuke moved but when he turned he fell full force to the floor. Naruto felt more weight on him and looked to see Kagome on top of him and just a few inches from their faces.

She opened her eyes to see a very close face of Naruto. She blushed a cherry red when she heard an ahem. She looked up to see Kakashi there. She quickly got of and acted like nothing happened. While all that was happening no one saw the glare Sasuke gave Naruto. Kakashi though was the only one who noticed this and smirked thinking _' Kagome is going to be in for it with the men around here'_

Chuckling at the thought he looked to see everyone giving him a look (O.o -- that's there look ). He shrugged and said **" Well you guys I want you to practice your chakra control and speed."** Team seven just groaned and began to train. Kagome just watched them and thought _' hmm might as well train and not let all my practice go to waste' _with that thought Kagome began to stretch. After stretching for a few minutes she began to do hand to hand combat moves they were simple and not as complex as she normally does them.

After a few minutes of hand to hand. She began to start using weapons. So caught up in practicing she never noticed that the team stopped training to watch her practice. All were surprised that she was good with weapons. After finishing her last move she opened her eyes to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked at them and smiled an embarrassing smile. Before anyone could say anything they heard a noise. They turned around to see...

**Hehe cliffie and I know its short so sorry but plzzz review and vote cuz I don't know who if Kagome stays with naruto or someone else soo plzz vote so i can write more and i would appreciate if I have at least 5 reviews.**

**Oh for a heads up these are the ppl kagome can be with:**

_**Kagome/Gaara:1**_

_**Kagome/Shikamaru:1**_

_**Kagome/Kiba:0**_

_**Kagome/Kankuro:0**_

_**Kagome/Neji:0**_

**or it could stay**

_**Kagome/Naruto:0**_

**or if you have any other choice plz tell me again plzzzzzz vote it'll make writing this story _WAY_ easier.**


	7. Kagome the female kunoichi

Super sorry for the long wait well here it is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy

**Last Time:**

After a few minutes of hand to hand. She began to start using weapons. So caught up in practicing she never noticed that the team stopped training to watch her practice. All were surprised that she was good with weapons. After finishing her last move she opened her eyes to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked at them and smiled an embarrassing smile. Before anyone could say anything they heard a noise. They turned around to see...

**This Time:**

They turned around to see Tsunade behind them. She looked surprised to see that Kagome could fight. She looked at Kakashi and they both nodded. **" Kagome I want you to become a ninja" **said Tsunade. **" But Tsunade-sama she cant be a ninja just like that" **said Sakura ( stupid sakura why you jealous .) "**Who said I was just gonna let her join. Of course there would have to be a test" **said Tsunade.** "So what do you say Kagome?" **Everyone looked at Kagome awaiting for her answer. She nervously looked around and thought _' Hm it could be a good idea for me to work on my training and I could help the others.Hm.' _ She looked up and said **" I'll do it"** Naruto ran and hugged her saying **" You're going to be so good" "Thanks Naruto I hope so"** said Kagome as she hugged him back.

**"Good because I see potential in you."** said tsunade while smiling at her. Kagome looked at her and smiled back. Tsunade said **" OK I want you to come to team seven's training grounds tomorrow at 6 in the morning if not you don't have a chance." " Yes OK I'll be there" **said Kagome. Tsunade nodded and left. Kagome turned around and saw the whole team thinking.

Then out of the blue Naruto screamed **"Alright Kagome lets begin your training"** Kagome looked at him and smiled. After thinking it over she looked at him and nodded. They went to the middle of the field while the others watched. Kagome looked at him confused and asked **" Naruto what are we going to practice on I dont know if I can do any jutsus and I dont think you know the training I do?" **Naruto thought for a while and said **" Maybe I should teach you jutsus and you can teach me your style of fighting?"**

**" That's a great idea Naruto but can you teach me jutsus first cuz maybe i can add it to my fighting style." ** said Kagome. **" Sure OK we're going to start from the beginning of everything so do you know what chakra is right?"** said Naruto **" I know what it is. I just don't know how to use it"** said Kagome. **" Well I'm sorry OK. OK lets start with trying to let chakra flow through your body." **said Naruto. Kagome concentrated on a different energy. After a few minutes she felt a different type of energy that wasn't her miko powers. She opened her eyes and nodded to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and asked **" Do you know the hand signs for jutsus?" "yeah I do Naruto just tell me what jutsu to do and I'll try OK."** said Kagome while smiling sweetly at him. He blushed and nodded.** "O-okay I want you to try doing a clone."** Kagome nodded and began concentrating she did the hand signs and after a poof there stood 3 kagome clones. She smiled at naruto and said **"What now?"**

For another half hour Naruto taught Kagome how to do jutsus. Once they were done they took a break. **"Naruto?" **asked Kagome. **" Yeah what is it?" " Well I was wondering, why do people glare at you when you pass by did you do something to them?"** asked Kagome. Naruto looked at her with hurt eyes and said **" Kagome I cant talk about this right now. I'll tell you but not today OK?" " That's OK Naru-chan I can wait"** said Kagome using the nickname she gave him after they met. Naruto blushed at the nickname and said **" Well Kagome time for you to teach me your style of fighting." " Yeah Yeah c'mon"** said Kagome while getting up.

They both walked to the middle of the clearing and stood across from each other. **" OK Naruto I want you to work out for at least five minutes." **Naruto just groaned but began doing a five minute work-out. After the 5 minutes were up Kagome began teaching Naruto simple hand-to-hand combat. After a while Naruto got it down and they took it to the next level. They would kick and punch. After 30 minutes or so Naruto got all the hand-to-hand combat out. They began practicing with weapons next. After 2 hours of training Naruto was tired. He was advanced in taijutsu and knew how to use weapons perfectly.. They both left the field and went home. They showered and ate a light dinner. They went directly to bed and fell asleep.

**-Kagome's Dream-**

**"Kagome"**

**"NO not you again"**

**"bwahahahaha I will get you"**

**"no you wont I'll kill you before you can"**

**" I'm closer than you think Kagome."**

**"no"**

**"kagome"**

**"Kagome'**

**"KAGOME"**

**-End Dream-**

Kagome woke up with sweat and saw Naruto looking at her worriedly. **" Whats wrong Naruto." " Kagome you were screaming what's wrong" "Nothing is wrong Naruto I just had a bad dream." "Oh ok Kagome well get ready today is your test to see if you can become a ninja." " OK Naruto I'll be out in a few ok" " OK" **Naruto then left Kagome's room and went to dress.

Kagome took a shower and then dressed in a black fighting kimono with silver designs and puts on some fighting slippers. She went downstairs and saw naruto eating french toast. She smiled and got his last piece. **" Hey that's mine" **said Naruto trying to get it back. **" No its mine now" **said Kagome while taking a bite out. Naruto just pouted and watched her eat the toast. When she was done she saw naruto with a faint blush. She didn't pay attention to it and told him **" Lets go Naru-chan" " OK Kags lets go"** She smiled and took his hand. They both ran to team 7's training round and saw Tsunade and the rest of team 7.

She smiled at them and let go of Naruto's hand. She went to Tsunade and smiled at her too.

**" Well Kagome I'm glad you came."** **" So am I"** said Kagome. **" So Tsunade-sama who am I going to fight?" **asked Kagome **" Your going to fight Sasuke" " OK"** said Kagome. She looked at Sasuke and he walked towards her until he was across from her.

They got into their stances and waited for the signal. Tsunade gave the signal and they both began to fight. They both started using taijutsu. Sasuke using only punches and kicks as well as Kagome. Then Kagome began using combos gaining the upper hand. Sasuke noticing this started using jutsus. He did the fireball jutsus making Kagome back flip a little to move out of the way. Kagome used the clone jutsu and all three attacked Sasuke. One clone got the upper hand making him fall. The clones disappeared and Kagome was left. She offered Sasuke a hand and he just got up and ignored her.

Sasuke couldn't believe he got beat by a girl. Tsunade was proud of Kagome's win. **" Kagome since you won the fight you are now a ninja. Here is your headband." **Kagome took the headband and tied it on her neck (think just like Hinata). She smiled at her and thanked her. Then all of a sudden she fell to the floor due to extra weight. Kagome noticed that Naruto was on her. She smiled and hugged him.

" Well let celebrate for the new kunoichi in town." said Kakashi. They all agreed and went to Ichiruka Ramen. When they got there they noticed another team. The other team went on alert and saw it was Team 7. **" Well if it isn't team 7"** said one of the team members. **" Hello to you too" **said Kakashi. The team was none other than...

sorry for the other cliffie but I'm kinda trying to see how to make it better.

well again plz review and vote cuz it will make it much much much simpler

well the pairings again are:

Naruto/Kagome:2

Gaara/Kagome:2

Sasuke/Kagome:2

Shikamaru/Kagome:1

Neji/Kagome:1

Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto:1

well there are your votes plzzzz review and vote

-ja ne


	8. Meeting Team Gai

**KK- **sorry I haven't been updating well her it is chapter seven for all of you I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto but I do own this idea it is completely mine XD_

**Last Time:**

_" Well let celebrate for the new kunoichi in town." said Kakashi. They all agreed and went to Ichiruka Ramen. When they got there they noticed another team. The other team went on alert and saw it was Team 7. **" Well if it isn't team 7"** said one of the team members. **" Hello to you too" **said Kakashi. The team was none other than..._

**This Time:**

The team was none other than team Gai. While the teachers talked...well while Gai was proclaiming he has won almost all their challenges. Ten-ten and Lee were staring at Kagome and Neji just looked and turned away. Naruto knew it was Neji's usual self but was scared to think what Kagome thought of it.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

While we were eating at Ichiruka Ramen I sensed Team 7 come in. I also sensed a new present that i didn't know of come in with them. I turned around and watched as our sensei began screaming at the top of his lungs how Kakashi was his rival. I took a look at the new person and saw it was a girl. She was pretty to say the least. She had raven-black hair, creamy color skin, she had a fit body for a girl and you could see some muscle too. Not many girls do that here. She had a nice face and nice plump lips but her eyes were the most captivating eyes. Her eyes seemed like they could look right through you and see your whole past. I turned away not wanting to get looked at and by the change in her aura i could tell she was mad. I smirked knowing she could get riled up so easily. I could tell she was freaking out with my team mates staring at her like she was some piece of meat they wanted to devour.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto saw how Kagome was getting freaked out so he decided to start a conversation **" So anyways guys I would like yo to meet Kagome. Kagome this guy with the big eyebrows is Lee but you can call him bushy brows."** Kagome just looked at Lee and thought '_ Hasn't this guy heard of tweezers. Hmmmm maybe i should do it'_ Kagome thought with an evil grin. Everyone noticed the grin and slowly backed away. She came out of her thoughts on all the ways she could 'fix' Lee's eyebrows when she heard someone clear her throat. She looked up and said **" Sorry I was thinking of something"** she said with a smile **"Well Naruto who are the rest.?" **Naruto continued to introduce her to team Gai.

**"The girl is Ten-ten." **said Naruto. **" Hi Ten-ten nice to meet you."** said Kagome. **"Nice to meet you too Kagome"** said Ten-ten. Naruto said "** And the guy who doesn't talk is Neji."** Kagome just looked at him and said **" Hi."** He just nodded his head and looked away. **" So Kagome where are you from? I can tell your not from around here." **asked Ten-ten. **" I come from the city. I came here cuz I'm looking for someone." **said Kagome. **" Oh and who are you looking for?"** asked Lee. **" I'm looking for my father." "Ohhhhh"** said Lee and Ten-ten at the same time. Neji was paying attention to everything she said and couldn't help but feel some sort of connection towards her.

Well after they got their food and ate everyone decided to go home. They all said bye to each other and left. While Naruto and Kagome were walking home, Kagome couldn't help but feel a presence following her. She looked around and saw nothing. She knew she should keep her guard up but she shrugged off the feeling. Naruto saw how Kagome was looking around and asked **" Whats wrong Kagome?" " Oh nothing Naruto. Don't worry ok."** said Kagome giving him a heart-warming smile. Naruto just nodded and looked away so she couldn't see his blush.

They walked the rest of the way home. Though the looming figure followed them. He watched her go into Naruto's house and left knowing he would be back to come and see her again soon. Inside the house Naruto and Kagome said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Kagome couldn't shake off the feeling that she would be seeing someone soon. SHe dressed into her p.j's and went to sleep.

**-Kagome's Dream-**

_**" C'mon Imouto you must work harder if you want to succeed"**_

_**" Hai Sesshomaru-aniki"**_

_**" Good Kagome now try that again"**_

_**" Okay Sessho"**_

_**" Perfect. Your getting better in sword training."**_

_**" Really than-you aniki."**_

_**" Well I must go Kagome, rin will wonder where I am and probably run off like always."**_

_**" OK bye aniki see you soon."**_

**-End Dream-**

Kagome woke up and smiled. She missed all her friends and family in the past. She knew sango and Miroku we're dead and they had a happy life. Kagome changed while thinking of the past. She dressed in some black caprice with a blue shirt that had a kitsune on it. She went downstairs and saw Naruto eating breakfast. **" Well good morning Naruto." " Good morning to you Kagome."** said Naruto while he had food in his mouth. Kagome just got an apple and ate. Once they were done they began walking toward team seven's training ground.

Kagome, lost in thought, didn't see where she was going. She bumped into a girl with short purple hair and lavender eyes that have no pupils. **" I'm sorry"** said Kagome helping the girl up. "** I-It's ok." **said the girl. Before Kagome could ask her name Naruto said **" Hey Hinata-chan." " wh-why h-hello Na-Naruto-kun."** said Hinata while blushing. Kagome couldn't help but smile knowing that she loved him but he was to clueless to figure it out. Hinata left as quick as she can leaving Naruto and Kagome dumbfounded.

Kagome and Naruto kept walking . After a while Kagome asked **" Naruto why were Hinata's eyes like Neji's?" " Oh that's be cause they come from the same family." " So they're brother and sister" **asked Kagome. "** No they're cousins Kagome."** said Naruto. **" Then shouldn't they look different."** asked a now dumbfounded Kagome. Naruto began explaining all he knew about the hyuuga's while he was explaining they got to the grounds and just sat down not really noticing their surroundings.

**" So your telling me that the family is divided by 2"** asked Kagome. Naruto just nodded. **" So they treat one right and the other like nothing."** Again Naruto nodded. Kagome got mad and screamed **" WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE CHOOSING OTHERS FUTURES DAMN THEM ALL"** Everyone in the clearing just looked at her like she was crazy except for Naruto and the looming figure that was listening. **" Kagome whats wrong."** asked Kakashi. **" Nothing Kakashi-san its just that people here are so against each other."** said Kagome. **" What do you mean Kagome-chan."** asked Sakura. **" What I mean is that the clans are so wrong. I mean the Hyuuga clan is pretty bad if you want my opinion. I mean how can they just label people as the head of the family and the other as they're servants or whatever. Can't they just be as one whole clan and not divided."** said Kagome.

Everyone looked at her understanding what she meant and thinking it through too. What Kagome didn't know was that Team Gai was there. Neji couldn't believe what she just said. Her, not knowing anyone but maybe him in the clan wants them to be all as equals. He knew she had a kind heart for things like this. Kagome looked up and saw Neji. Their eyes locked and understanding and kindness passed through them. Kagome smiled and looked at Kakashi. **" Um Kakashi-san I have 1 more question." "OK what is it then?" " Well I was wondering what Team am I gonna be placed in?" " Oh that Tsunade-sama thought it would be a good idea if you joined our team so from now on your a member of team 7." **said Kakashi. Kagome smiled and couldn't help but laugh. Naruto was so happy he ran to hug her. He hit Kagome full force making them fall back. Kagome giggled and hugged Naruto back. Sasuke and Neji couldn't help but feel jealous toward Naruto. They shook of the feeling saying _'No I don't like her.'_ Naruto got off Kagome and helped her up.

Kakashi cleared his throat getting every ones attention. **" Well team I guess your wondering why Gai-sensei is here with his team. Well he's here because your going to train together."** All of them nodded their head while Kakashi continued **" Kagome i don't want you training with them ok"** Kagome nodded her head but Naruto was mad and said **" Why cant she train with us Kakashi-sensei. Are you saying she's not good enough?"** Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this. Naruto looked at her weirdly and thought _' She's not training with us and she's laughing?' _Kagome stopped laughing and told him **" Naru-chan I'm not training with you because no one here knows my techniques and I don't know the ninja's techniques well yet. So I'm training by myself so there wont be any injuries."** said Kagome

Naruto nodded understanding and was about to leave when he got an idea **" Hey Kagome can I train with you?"** Kagome was about to answer when Sasuke spoke **" Look dobe didn't you just hear her say none of us know what her style is." " Well you guys don't I do" **said Naruto. Kagome couldn't help but smile Naruto reminded her so much of Shippo. She missed Shippo so much. She wished she could see him and tell him sorry for not being with him.. Kagome shook out of her stupor and saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto arguing. She sighed and said **" Naruto you can train with me and while we're at it we should work on what you just learned."** He nodded and went towards her . They we're about to go to a side of a clearing when Sasuke asked **" How does that dobe know your style of fighting."**

**" NARUTO knows my style of fighting cuz I taught him"** said Kagome while she left with Naruto in hand. They all began to train and after two hours they stopped. Well except for Kagome and Naruto. The rest watched as they trained.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

Her style of fighting is unique to say the least.All the moves she does, I've never seen. Probably not even the elders have seen. I began to think 'How powerful can she be.' i couldn't help but feel jealousy toward Naruto. He's able to hug and get her to laugh easily and he knows her style of fighting making him the only one to train with her. Wait I can't be starting to like her no I don't I'm just interested in her way of fighting. That's it yeah that's exactly it. I watched as Naruto was able to doge every blow and once in a while hit her. It ended with Naruto punching her in the stomach making her fly to a tree and hit it so hard the tree cracked.

**Normal P.O.V.**

" Kagome" was heard through the clearing. They all ran towards her, Naruto getting there first.** " Oh my god Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" **said Naruto. Kagome chuckled and lifted herself up. She began to wobble but got her balance.** "** **Don't worry Naruto. Jeez you make it seem like that should hurt."** said Kagome. They all stared at her like she said dinosaurs still exist. She looked at them and said **" Believe me I've had worse things happen to me than get hit in a tree. I've been stabbed with a sword in the gut and that still wasn't as painful. This"** she said pointing to the cracked tree **" Is just ike a flea bite."** said Kagome.

**" OK well so no more injuries are caused we will stop training for today."** said Gai. They all nodded and left. The lone figure that was watching Kagome smiled knowing what she was talking about.

**" Soon we shall see each other Kagome, just you wait"** said the mysterious figure.

**Ok well there's the update i kno its pretty short and for that i'm super srry. anyways here are the results for the votes you've been doing:**

_Naruto/Kagome: _4

_Shikamaru/Kagome:_ 3

_Gaara/Kagome: 2  
_

_Sasuke/Kagome:2_

_Sasuke/kagome/Naruto:2_

_Neji/Kagome:1_

well there they are it looks like people want it to stay as Naruto/Kagome. Well vote for your favorite.

**Plzzzzzzzzz review**


	9. srry another an

I'm srry but I'm putting it on hold for a major writes block I'll try to update chapters as soon as I can I'm srry but keep voting and I'll try to update soon


	10. The mysterious figure

Rin: I AM SOO SORRY!!!! I haven't updated in awhile I know I am a bad author. I should just quit (looks at all review) no this story will go on and I promise (well hopefully) I will update sooner I got my own laptop so it will make it easier and plzzz vote. I would also like to thank my readers for sticking with me well here goes on to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha 'cuz if I did I would so combine them and it would be just pure joy**

**Here are the pairings:**

Naruto/Kagome:6

Shikamaru/Kagome:4

Gaara/Kagome:14

Sasuke/Kagome:5

Neji/Kagome:7

Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto:4

Itachi/Kagome:2

_~Last Time~_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

" _Kagome" was heard through the clearing. They all ran towards her, Naruto getting there first. " **Oh my god Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" **said Naruto. Kagome chuckled and lifted herself up. She began to wobble but got her balance. " **Don't worry Naruto. Jeez you make it seem like that should hurt."** said Kagome. They all stared at her like she said dinosaurs still exist. She looked at them and said " **Believe me I've had worse things happen to me than get hit in a tree. I've been stabbed with a sword in the gut and that still wasn't as painful. This"** she said pointing to the cracked tree " **Is just like a flea bite."** said Kagome._

" _**OK well so no more injuries are caused we will stop training for today."** said Gai. They all nodded and left. The lone figure that was watching Kagome smiled knowing what she was talking about._

" _**Soon we shall see each other Kagome, just you wait"** said the mysterious figure._

-This time-

Kagome was walking home with Naruto when she kept feeling a familiar aura. _'Where have I felt that aura'_. Naruto noticed that Kagome was looking around so he asked **"Hey Kagome you sure you're ok you don't look so good"**. Kagome turned to Naruto and smiled **"I'm fine don't worry".** He just nodded and they walked home. Once they got inside they did their normal routine and went to sleep neither noticing the figure that was watching them.

The next day after Naruto and Kagome left to the training grounds to meet the others, she couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. Naruto tried to ignore her frustration and ran off when he saw the clearing. Kagome ran after him but stop when she saw a flash of white. _'It couldn't be'_ thought Kagome as she walked to the other, not noticing that Kakashi was there. **"Ahem, Kagome are you ok?"** asked Kakashi. **"Yeah I'm fine sensei"** said Kagome as she ignored the feeling to listen to her sensei. **"Thats your first mistake Kagome"** whispered the mysterious figure. The figures watched as Kagome went to stand in front of Naruto in a battle stance. Naruto got into a defensive stance just as Kagome went and charged at Naruto. She hit him dead on but was shocked to see it was only a clone. She got into a defensive stance and turned just in time to see Naruto throwing multiple kunai's at her.

~Sakura's POV~

How dare she try to think she's better than me. I mean I'm way prettier than her and I have been a longer kunoichi than her so she has to learn her place. I will show her. She will wish she never messed with me.

~End of Sakura's POV~

~Sasuke's POV~

I watched as Kagome and the dobe were fighting. She is a very skilled fighter but I wonder why she wastes her time on teaching Naruto those moves when someone else could do them much better. That someone should be me. I will get Kagome to teach those moves to me and only me. I looked at the continuous battle and watched as Kagome back flipped out of the way of the kunais. She ran after him and did a sweeping kick knocking Naruto off his feet. She pressed the kunai to his throat and won.

~end Sasuke's POV~

~Normal POV~

"**Wow Kagome you are awesome"** said Naruto. She giggled and helped him up, **"You're getting better at the skills I taught you though".** They looked towards Kakashi who was reading his book. Kagome came up with an idea. She ran to the tree lines without anyone noticing and concealed her aura and scent. She was about to tackle Kakashi when she heard him say, **"You need to be better than that to get me Kagome"** said Kakashi. She pouted and walked out unknown to the figure's smirk. **"Strike two Kagome."** She st down as she saw Sasuke and Sakura train. While they were training a hawk swooped towards Kakashi and dropped a scroll. He thanked the hawk as it left and opened the scroll. Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura to stop and said, **" Ok you guys we have a mission. We have to go to the land of waves to retrieve an important artifact. Go get ready and report in front of the entrance in 10 minutes."** They all nodded and ran to get what they needed.

10 minutes later Team seven was on their way. Along the way they encountered some ninjas who seemed to go after Kagome. They all killed them and it was Sakura who asked **"Kagome do you have enemies in the land of wave or something?" " I have never been to a ninja village besides Konoha so that would be a no I don't"** said Kagome. They kept walking until they reached the village. There they saw Tazuna who was expecting them.** " Hello Kakashi"** **"Hello Tazuna. What is it we need from here?"** asked Kakashi. **"Oh the artifact is for Kagome" "For me? What do you mean?" "Well what I mean..."**, Tazuna was tarting to explain when they heard a snap. They all surrounded Tazuna and noticed a cloaked figure walk towards them. Kagome finally figuring out who it was, went to attack him ignoring her team's protest. She was able to hit him one time when she was thrown back. **"Strike three". **Before she fell to the ground Kakashi caught her. **"Who are you?"** asked Kakashi. **"Why don't you ask you r dear student she will know"** said the cloaked figure. They all looked at Kagome who began walking towards the figure. Naruto was about to grab her until she broke out into a full blown run. She jumped in the air and it looked like she was about to attack but instead she hugged him. He held on to her as tears fell from her eyes.

Now the rest of team seven was confused. "Kagome what are you doing?" asked Naruto. "I am hugging my aniki that's what I'm doing" said Kagome as her aniki put her down. "What" was heard from the team. Kagome ignored them for the time being to see her aniki pull down the cloak. " Sesshy how have you been?" asked Kagome who latched on to his arm. He began waling towards Tazuna's house while the other's followed. " I've been good. I watched everyone grow old and died." Kagome nodded and smiled a sad smile but it turned into a frown when she asked the next question. "What happened to my son? Where is Shippo?" asked kagome. He looked at her and said " I'm sorry" Everyone was surprised when Kagome slapped Sesshomaru. He didn't do anything but hold her as she hit his chest. "You promised me you would protect him." cried Kagome. Kakashi didn't know why but the scene made him want to hurt Sesshomaru and hold Kagome until her tears stopped. After Kagome calmed down a bit they continued on their way. Once they got to Tazuna's house team seven went to the guest room and slept. Sesshomaru decided to stay outside.

In the morning, Kagome woke up before anyone else. She saw Sesshomaru and jumped to the branch he was on. They snuggled closer and he held her. After a few minutes they jumped off and looked up as they saw kunais and shurikens embedded on the branch. Kagome went to the kitchen and helped Inari's mother cook. After everyone ate they all left to leave. They were about to leave when Sesshomaru popped out of nowhere. " Imouto you were about to leave without saying goodbye?" asked Sesshomaru. "Well yeah kinda" said Kagome. Sesshomaru growled at her but stopped when he felt a nudge. " Oh Kagome here there is someone who would like to leave with you" said Sesshomaru as he brought out Kirara. "KIRARA" screamed Kagome as she hugged the little feline. She thanked Sesshomaru and left with the gang to Konoha. None of them knowing what was in store for them.

**Hey everybody srry for the delay and short chapter but i'm going to try my best to update sooner and this is the last chance for all of you to vote. I close the polls next chapter and plzzzz review**


End file.
